


A Lesson in Misunderstandings

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Eilwen Lavellan's a bit crazy about her beautiful diplomat girlfriend, F/F, implied sexual situation but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eilwen is keeping something from Josephine, and she can't figure out what she could be hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a story about Eilwen Lavellan! Figured it was about time.

Eilwen was hiding something, Josephine could tell. She was sneaking off, only to emerge out of breath, her dark red hair disheveled. It wasn’t like her, she didn’t think.

Of course, maybe Josie didn’t know her as well as she liked to think she did. She’d broken off relations between them almost a month ago now due to her betrothal, and she knew she’d broken poor Eilwen’s heart, but really, she thought she could rebound in secret? Josephine’s heart hurt so badly that she threw herself into her work as much as possible.

Leliana was concerned, naturally, but she honestly couldn’t blame Eilwen for trying to recover. Once the betrothal was off- she prayed it would be soon- then she could talk to her beloved about the matter. But if it wasn't off... she tried not to think about the possibility. 

It was all a matter of time, right?

 

* * *

 

Two months and one duel with an Antivan later, Josephine caught her at it again. They were back together, so things should have been fine, right? What had she done to so displease her partner so? This time, it wouldn't slide. She had no excuse, and if she'd lost a good match to throw her heart into love and be spurned... Her father would be so disappointed in her.

She made it her mission to catch her in the act, so she found herself hiding outside the spare room that she was sure Eilwen used for her trysts with an unknown person, trying to hear anything she could.

It was then that a sound reached her ears.

“Oh YES, that’s it, just like that!”

But it was not the inquisitor’s voice at all. It was Leliana’s.

Instantly, her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. Was this the reason she’d asked the inquisitor not to pursue her? She was jealous?

A frustrated grunt, this time, came from the room beyond the door, and Josephine wondered what on earth they could be doing.

“No no, move your foot here.”

That sounded odd. But then- she heard a rhythm begin, a slapping noise? It only lasted a while, and she could hear movement from within. Then it stopped.

“Okay, that wasn’t my fault that time,” the inquisitor’s voice, frustrated.

“Cullen, here, let me step in,” Leliana’s smooth voice once again.

Cullen too? She hadn’t expressed interest in either party before, had she? And now this?

“Okay, let’s try it from the top. If you mess up, just keep going.”

Hang on. Maybe… it wasn’t what it sounded like.

“Do we have to? I’m exhausted and maybe I should just-,”

“No, I won’t hear it. You asked to learn.”

Okay, so probably not what she’d thought. She took a chance and opened the door, seeing Cullen and Eilwen poised to begin waltzing, with Leliana about to start clapping.

The color drained from Eilwen’s face.

“Ah, hello, Eilwen, I was wondering where you’d been.”

The elf dropped her dance pose and Cullen backed off, smirking. “Oh, uh, yes I was just-,”

“Eilwen has asked to learn your favorite waltz,” Leliana said, with a smirk, “I believe she hoped to surprise you with it. Cullen, similarly, was hoping to pick up some experience.” Josephine felt all worry evaporate, and smiled at Eilwen.

Eilwen was looking at the floor, more bashful than she’d ever seen. Her red-brown hair hung to one side and her revealed ear twitched. “I- I felt so out of place at Halamshiral, I just wanted to dance with you the whole night and being dalish, I don’t really know-,”

Josephine took her hands and kissed her gently, “You could have asked, my love.”

Eilwen smiled at her and kissed her in return, sighing just slightly against her lover’s lips.


End file.
